Cheers Me Up, Brings Me Down
by RikuxXion
Summary: The romance of the couple Shinobu and Miyagi always seems to have a bit of turbulence, but always works itself out as well. A strange relationshiop of lust, love and family ties. Lemons!


**Hi everyone! This is my first Junjou Romantica fic! The Terrorists are my favorite couple, I wish they were more popular and had more episodes , oh well! That's what fan fictions are for haha. I don't own anything, just Professor Iasi.**

**There is a story behind this story: I wanted to write a cutesy pie story without sex, but I somehow ended up writing a four page sex scene! Whoops haha! Maybe next time, I must stop writing lemon! Next time I swear, I hope you like it…maybe I'll make this multi-chaptered with their life together…hmmm.**

"You should really stop smoking." The teenager's voice rang through the older man's ears as he dropped another freshly used cigarette bud onto the coffee table. Ash spilled onto the sparkling wood. "Miyagi! I just cleaned that!" The teenager stepped out of the kitchen and fumed at Miyagi who just continued reading the newspaper. He tried to pick up the still hot ashy bud and throw it into the ash tray: "Ouch!" The cigarette burned the tips of his fingers. "Youch!"

Miyagi looked from his paper reading. "You burned yourself, hmph." He sighed. "You're such a clutz sometimes!" Miyagi laughed and the boy looked at him angrily.

"Shut up you—"Before the boy finished Miyagi had taken his hand.

"Shinobu, let me see." Miyagi held Shinobu's delicate still young fingers and looked at them. Shinobu blushed at Miyagi's tenderness, quite unusual for him at this time of day, Shinobu thought. Suddenly Miyagi was sucking lightly on the three burnt digits making Shinobu blush even a deeper scarlet across his whole face. He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't succumb to Miyagi's touch, the touch of his lips and tongue across the scathed flesh, but Shinobu couldn't help it.

"Ohh," Shinobu let out a small moan and whimpered. Miyagi released Shinobu's fingers in surprise and smiled.

"Did that really turn you on that much?" Miyagi laughed, but Shinobu was still blushing and looking angry at the older man. "You must be very sensitive today." Miyagi put his hand behind Shinobu's head and pulled him close to his face. Shinobu was ready for a kiss he'd been waiting for since Miyagi got home from work, but instead Miyagi brought Shinobu's hand in between their faces and kissed his fingertips lightly. Miyagi released him and smirked. "Is lunch almost ready?"

Shinobu jumped away quickly in alarm. "GAHH? THE FOOD!"

Miyagi laughed and stuck another cigarette in his mouth. "Can you really call cabbage stir fry 'food'?"

"Ah, you're lucky I make you anything! Most men don't have a personal chef waiting for them at home."

"Most men don't have lovers who are under the age of twenty-five. Most men don't have male lovers either." _Click_. Shinobu heard the lighter and saw smoke rising beyond the small kitchen's counter. He also heard the frustration and bit of resentment in his boyfriend's voice. Shinobu looked down and stopped washing a cabbage head for a minute. "Eh?" Miyagi looked up when he heard the water stop running. "Shinobu, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Shinobu returned his concentration to the food. He stared coldly into the sink. His stare was broken when he felt warm breath roll across his neck.

"You're not fine. I can tell." Miyagi's husky voice rolled across Shinobu's ear causing him to shiver.

"Miyagi, don't do that." He whimpered as he tried to concentrate on stirring cabbage in a wok dish.

"Don't do this?" Miyagi rubbed his lips across Shinobu's ear.

"GAH!" Shinobu gasped and dropped a pan on Miyagi's foot. Miyagi's face jumped straight from lust to pain as Shinobu desperately cleaned up the mess and apologized. "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"

"Ehehe, it's okay." Miyagi laughed and hopped on one foot back over to the couch. "Maybe I should let you cook in peace!"

Shinobu smiled. Miyagi always seemed to cheer him up, and bring him down. It was a tumultuous relationship. Not very stable, yet at the same time stable. Shinobu smirked and dished cabbage stir-fry into bowls. They really did care for each other. "LUNCH TIME!" Shinobu slammed the bowls onto the table in triumph as Miyagi tried to look pleased even though it was probably the nastiest thing he'd ever seen.

It was another regular day in their household. Some snide comments, some romantic interludes and a meaningful meal together; things hadn't been this great in a while. There always seemed to be some sort of tension. In their minds they were both stirring: _What is he thinking?_

"You should really stop smoking!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

***~tErRoRiSt~***

Miyagi sat in his spinning office chair and looked despondent; a usual day at the University: "Oh ho ho! Mi-ya-GI!" Professor Iasi stood over Miyagi's shoulder and spoke in his annoying weird emphasizing voice. "Miyagi, you seem so unhappy lately! You should get a girlfriend or something. I think you're spending too much time with that kid you've been harboring." Iasi gestured to a photo on Miyagi's desk: Shinobu in his cap and gown graduating from high school with Miyagi's arm around him, almost like a brother. "Let him out to have some fun too!" Miyagi pushed the photo down so Iasi wouldn't pry anymore.

"Leave me alone will you! Can I get some work done?" Miyagi took out his day planner and opened it up to this week:

**Sunday:** Pick up from Dry Cleaners

" Shinobu school 5:00

**Monday: **Test/Key Prepare for Friday

Shinobu school from 9:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m.

**Tuesday: **…

Today was Friday:

**Friday: **TEST TODAY

Off work early: 3:00 p.m.

Shinobu time ;)

"Eh? What's this, you make time on your Friday's just for that kid? What does that mean?" Iasi laughed.

"Get out of here you ass-hole!"

"Geez!" Iasi jumped back at Miyagi's stern reaction. "Just a joke! See you later than MiyaGI! You're leaving early right? Can you pick my mail and bring it to my office when you leave?"

"Ja ja, just leave now!" Miyagi heard the door shut behind him and blushed as he did. His fingers traced across the word's "Shinobu…" in his planner. He also picked up the photo from being face down on his desk. "Maybe Shinobu does want to have fun on his own, am I holding him back?" Miyagi spoke out loud and lit another cigarette.

***~tErRoRiSt~***

"Shinobu! I'm home!" Miyagi dropped his briefcase onto the couch that was spotless as always. Miyagi smiled, he thought about his lover a lot today. "Shinobu? You here? Oh?" A letter was on the coffee table:

_Miyagi,_

_ Went out with some friends to the movies. Sorry I didn't call earlier, I didn't really think you'd mind. If you need me the movie ends at 9, call me then. Oh, I left some cabbage salad in the fridge for you…there's a number for pizza there if you want too. Sorry I acted weird yesterday, I want to talk to you about it, hope you don't mind._

_ Try to stop smoking! I left a pamphlet on quitting for you on your bed. Please read it._

_ I'll be home later._

_ Love,_

_ Shinobu_

"Quit smoking, he's the one who causes me to smoke." Miyagi loosened his tie and hung his jacket in the closet. He noticed the lonely pamphlet on his bedspread. "Hmmm?" He opened it up and pursued the useless information: _Causes of frequent smoking include but are not limited to: stress at work, a stressful relationship._ Miyagi stopped. "A stressful relationship? Is our relationship that unhealthy?" Miyagi stopped and threw the pamphlet into a drawer, but went to his computer. In the search box he typed: _characteristics of an unhealthy relationship_. Over 10,000,000,000 results. Miyagi sighed and drew his hand down his face in frustration. "Nah." He stepped away from the screen and laid across his bed. Soon, his eyes were fluttering shut and he was asleep like a baby in his mother's arms. _Was Shinobu all right? Is he having fun without me? Is he thinking about me?_

"Miyagi?" The familiar voice woke him up. Shinobu was looking over him with a look of concern. "Miyagi are you feeling okay?"

Miyagi nodded and pulled Shinobu's face to his, entering into a loving kiss. Shinobu pulled away for a moment, but Miyagi pulled him back in, moaning into a more passionate kiss. Shinobu pulled away again and Miyagi put his lips to Shinobu's ear: "I've been thinking about you all day." He whispered and nuzzled the perfect ear. He felt Shinobu's body shiver as he held him close. Shinobu had to pull away before he was totally lost in the allure of Miyagi.

"Really, a-are you feeling all right?" Shinobu's face was hot with a blush and he could hardly speak through his fast breathing.

"I told you," Miyagi stood up and pinned Shinobu to the bedroom wall. "I've been thinking about you all day. Of course I'm fine." Miyagi came in close about to kiss Shinobu again, but Shinobu stopped him by pushing his face away. "Damn it!" Miyagi cursed as Shinobu squirmed away.

"Sorry," Shinobu stroked Miyagi's face. "I want to talk first."

"Say anything my love." Miyagi moved his face closer to Shinobu's. Shinobu's blush increased.

"I was just," He sighed and turned from Miyagi. "I was just worried you didn't find me important."

"What?" Miyagi stepped back in shock.

"I was worried yesterday that you thought I was just some doll you could play with and do stuff for you. I thought you thought I didn't—"

Before he finished Miyagi's lips were against his. Tongue's intertwining, Miyagi desperately trying to push himself deeper into the young boy's mouth and then he pulled away: "How could you think that? You're the most important thing in the world to me."

Shinobu could barely speak. "I just worry that I'm ruining your life. You have to hide our relationship from everyone and you have to take care of me like I'm your son."

"I do that because I want to protect you. I love you."

Shinobu stopped breathing all together when he heard that. Miyagi hadn't said the words "I love you" since he had first confessed to loving him. The words flowed out of his mouth beautifully and right into the young boy's heart. "Miyagi," He gasped. Without knowing or caring how he got there, Shinobu was on Miyagi's bed, being kissed into rapture. Miyagi's lips ran down Shinobu's neck and her moaned. Soon Shinobu's shirt was unbuttoned revealing his soft skin that Miyagi loved so much. Miyagi rubbed the boy's nipples with his fingers as his tongue danced down his stomach. "Oh," Shinobu arched his back and whimpered ad Miyagi touched and licked him so perfectly. He knew every point of his body that made him hot. Shinobu's nipples were erect and he shivered every time Miyagi licked them and blew cold air on them: it made him moan even deeper. Shinobu's hands rubbed the front of his own pants as Miyagi was still on his torso. Shinobu gasped. He wanted Miyagi's touch; he had jacked himself off, screaming his name too many times this past month. He needed Miyagi inside him. "Oh!" He moaned deeper as Miyagi's tongue edged his pants. "Miyagi I'm so hard." Shinobu whined to his lover.

"Oh Shinobu you're so sexy." Miyagi pulled Shinobu's pants down his skinny legs and ripped his own shirt off himself. He rammed their lips together and gripped Shinobu's hardness through his boxers as the kissed. Shinobu moaned into Miyagi's mouth causing him to deepen the kiss.

"More…" Shinobu desperately mewled when Miyagi pulled from the kiss. Soon Miyai's pants and boxers were off giving Shinobu a view of Miyagi's hardness, fully free. Still on top of Shinobu, Miyagi scooted up his body and sat close to Shinobu's face. Miyagi pulled Shinobu's boxers off. "Touch me, please." The young boy moaned and closed his eyes.

Miyagi breathed heavily as Shinobu's face blushed even deeper with pleasure. "Take me, Shinobu." Shinobu took Miyagi's member into his mouth sucking deeper and deeper. "Yes, oh." Miyagi gasped. Shinobu's tongue danced over and over the flesh as it twitched full of his seed. Miyagi's hand stroked Shinobu's erection that was behind him as Miyagi sat on Shinobu's face. Shinobu bobbed faster and Miyagi gasped and breathed heavier. "Shinobu I think I'm gonna come."

"Miyagi," He let go of the member for a moment. "Come into my mouth, I," he whispered with hesitation. "I want to taste you." That was enough for Miyagi because the minute he was back inside Shinobu's mouth he orgasmed hard into the boy.

"Shinobu!" He cried. Shinobu gulped down what Miyagi let go inside of him and still had cum dripping off his lips. Miyagi's hand still gripping Shinobu, he stroked him faster. "You are so sexy Shinobu, you have cum dripping out of your mouth." Miyagi kissed him and tasted himself inside his lover's mouth. He was pumping Shinobu's penis very hard now and Shinobu had to pull away from the kiss to scream.

"Oh my god, oh my—Miyagi!" He came right into the older man's hand. Both of them were still breathing hard but still hadn't had enough. Miyagi licked his fingers clean of Shinobu's orgasm and sucked to get the last bit of taste. Shinobu was already getting hard again at that sight. "Oh, I'm so horny! Please Miyagi, fuck me."

Miyagi had never heard the boy make such crass comments before. He was always so polite, even when making love, but the month and many weeks without Miyagi's touch made him wild. "Anything you want my love." Miyagi stuck his fingers into Shinobu's mouth and Shinobu sucked hard. His fingers were ready to enter the boy. "Do you want these?" Miyagi teased Shinobu and traced the outside of his ass hole.

"Please, yes, fuck with those fingers Miyagi!" Miyagi slowly pushed one finger in because Shinobu was tight from not having anal sex for more than a month, but his muscles pulled him in because Shinobu wanted the pleasure. Shinobu moaned.

"Does it hurt too much?" Miyagi paused.

"No, keep going." Miyagi plunged his second finger into the hole and pumped in and out. Shinobu gasped and grabbed the bed sheets. Miyagi finger's struck Shinobu's pleasure point and Shinobu arched his back. "Ah, fuck!" Miyagi withdrew his fingers with a smirk. "You bastard. I'm so horny." He growled.

"Good things to those who wait. I'm just as horny. I want to take you from behind." Shinobu quickly rolled over and he stuck his ass into the air. "You are so fucking sexy Shinobu, I just want to fuck you so hard." Miyagi placed his member in front of Shinobu's hole. Then he whispered into Shinobu's ear: "You look like a little slut, love; you should try and be more dignified." He smirked.

"Damn it! Just screw me!" Shinobu yelled.

"Slut," Miyagi whispered again and this time Shinobu moaned and gripped the bed sheets tighter.

"Don't call me that—it makes me want to—"

"Slut—"Miyagi licked his ear and Shinobu screamed into the bed, his head down. He orgasmed hard right onto the bed before Miyagi even entered him. Miyagi stopped and Shinobu looked back at him.

Shinobu blushed embarrassingly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Ah!" Before he finished, Miyagi trailed his fingers down Shinobu's back, making him shiver and gasp. Miyagi's fingers entered his hole again, and Shinobu started hardening again.

"Do you want me to stop?" He deepened his fingers. "Are you finished for the night? I'm not quite done." Miyagi's fingers massaged Shinobu's prostate making him cry out.

"Oh, Miyagi. Miyagi, please fuck me before I come again! I can't keep this up too much longer." Suddenly, Shinobu felt Miyagi's member sliding into him slowly and stretching his walls. It hurt, but the pain began to subside quickly when one of Miyagi's hands reached for Shinobu's erection and stroked him as he entered.

Miyagi froze, not sure if he should move or not, depending in his lover, but the lust was building up as Shinobu's muscles clamped and formed around him perfectly, beckoning him in deeper. "Shinobu…"

"Miyagi go—" Before he finished that Miyagi was thrusting deep into the boy. Each slam sent shockwaves through Shinobu's body as he got closer to the prostate. Miyagi moaned and sweated as he went faster and harder. "Fuck! Ah! So! Good!" Shinobu shouted as Miyagi thrusted. Miyagi hit Shinobu's prostate causing Shinobu to shout louder. Shinobu gripped the bed posts at the head of the bed where he was facing. "Miyagi! Right there, do it harder!"

Miyagi thrusted relentlessly into the boy hitting him perfectly every time and feeling the pleasure radiate through himself made him thrust even harder. He was about to orgasm, but held it in because it felt so good just in this moment with Shinobu. Shinobu took one hand from the bed post and held onto the hand Miyagi was using to pump Shinobu's penis. He made him move faster. "Shinobu!" Miyagi picked the boy up onto his lap so that Shinobu was riding him, his favorite position. "Ah! God! Fuck, harder, fuck ahhh!" Miyagi cried as Shinobu used the bedposts as leverage and slammed himself onto the older man's penis even harder. "I can't go much longer," Miyagi pumped Shinobu as the boy desperately filled himself by slamming onto Miyagi.

"Me neither! Fuck, you feel so good! Harder, Miyagi, harder!" Tears streamed down Shinobu's face as he cried with pleasure. His muscles began to clamp hard on Miyagi as he started to orgasm. "I'm coming! Miyagi!" He yelled as he rode out the orgasm.

"I'm coming, ohm." Miyagi came at that moment too pushing Shinobu even farther and harder onto him. He thrusted into Shinobu, hitting his pleasure spot countless times as he came into the boy's hole. His cum spilled out of the hole and onto Shinobu's shaking legs as his own cum dripped down Miyagi's fingers. He thrust one last time onto Miyagi's erection and screamed as he fell onto the bed breathing very hard. Miyagi fell back next to him. "That was amazing." he whispered through heavy breaths and tousled the young boy's hair.

"I love you Miyagi. I'm glad I get to be with you every day." Shinobu kissed Miyagi's hand.

"Me too." Shinobu cuddled up against the older man's chest and fainted into a deep sleep. Miyagi followed and fell asleep. Their hearts beat as one as they slept.

***~tErRoRiSt~***

Shinobu rolled around in his covers for a few moments, feeling the coolness touch his naked body as he tried to open his eyes, until he sprung right up out of bed and saw Miyagi sitting on the end of it, smoking a cigarette and reading the paper.

"Good morning." He said in a husky voice.

Shinobu blushed as he remembered he was naked. "What, what happened last night? I hardly remember…" Shinobu trailed off as his throat hurt. "Why can I hardly talk?"

Miyagi smirked and took a drag off his smoke. "Well, you came screaming my name three times last night, so I wouldn't be surprised your throat hurt, or your ass for that matter." He laughed.

"Hey!" Shinobu stood out of bed. "Don't make fun of me!"

"Just as sexy as you were last night." Miyagi smiled.

Shinobu quickly grabbed the sheets and covered himself up. "Gha? But—you—I?" Shinobu stopped stuttering for a moment and fell back on the bed. "My bottom hurts." He mewled. Miyagi came beside Shinobu and kissed his shoulders as he was folded over in pain.

"You're always cranky in the morning." Miyagi laughed cheerfully at his young lover. "Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?" Miyagi whispered into Shinobu's ear making him breath heavy and blush deeper.

"Yes…" Shinobu replied innocently. "You *ahem* took care of me very well."

"We're in our own home, there's no need for formalities. Say something like you said it last night." Miyagi kissed him passionately causing Shinobu to whimper.

Unintentionally he replied: "You fucked me senseless last night and it was amazing." They both laughed as Shinobu became very embarrassed once again. "You should really stop smoking!"

"Shinobu, I'll stop smoking if you learn to make meals NOT involving cabbage."

Shinobu sulked. "That's next to impossible." He looked at Miyagi who couldn't stop smiling. "But I can try for you, and you can try for me."

"I'm going to say it again." Miyagi pulled Shinobu against him into a warm embrace. "I love you."


End file.
